


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Ghosts of Future Come

by shadowjourney15



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Explorers of Sky, F/F, F/M, GTI, Gen, PMD, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform, Talking Pokemon, and Super, based off of Sky, i have so many great ideas on how this fic will pan out, idk how to tag, may edit stuff later, mostly just implied romance, really wanna make this a comic, there really isn't much romance if there is at all, this is an au of my original PMD fanfic idea of Sky, title may change, with references to Rescue Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjourney15/pseuds/shadowjourney15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena the Riolu has lived a peaceful life since leaving her former clan in Crystal Caves after it transformed into a Mystery Dungeon. She head out for Treasure Town in search of work and new home. She came across the abandoned, unused Sharpedo's Bluff and utilized and changed it to both her home and business and re-named it "Rena's Tavern", where Pokemon from anywhere and all variants and species can come and stay and enjoy a quiet, peaceful night where there's plenty of room, food, a soothing sea breeze and the warmth of the sunrise washing over all.</p>
<p>One day she meets a Snivy with buttercups growing on her tail, named Sage, with a bashful demeanor and far from her past.</p>
<p>They expected to live their lives out peacefully, with a little adventure every now and then. But when Rena comes across a supposedly cursed fragment, that reality begins to shatter.</p>
<p>This is their story, from the day they meet through the many branching paths life takes them through. </p>
<p>A PMD Sky fic where the hero/partner aren't really involved, for reasons explained later in the story. ;3 Not everything is as it seems in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Ghosts of Future Come

**Author's Note:**

> A PMD AU Fanfic Thing  
>  A Few Notes: This takes place after/before Hero/Partner save the world and have moved on from Sharpedo's Bluff so they don't live/work there anymore. Or, in the case of "before", they haven't lived/worked there.  
>  Alternatively, this could be an AU where Hero/Partner failed and Rena comes in possession of the Relic Fragment. This doesn't necessarily mean Rena and/or Sage become the new heroes, however.  
>  Regardless, Sharpedo's Bluff is now a tavern/bed&breakfast/5 star hotel of sorts. Spinda has his bar, some Pokemon can stay there, but limited room+lots of noise, not much to do but drink and be merry. So instead “Rena's Tavern” has become more popular because it's quiet, has more room, a large archive that's constantly being built upon because Rena is fascinated with mythical/spiritual stuff and history and books. Lots of books. There's an infirmary and plenty of rooms (remember a Team used to occupy that space for some time) and it's closer to town, but not too close so it's not noisy. Pokemon appreciate the soothing tides of the waves against the rocks and nearby beach, the sunrise that greets the Bluff so warmly, the peace and quiet of nature.  
>  Rena is pronounced like Ray-na and Sage is pronounced like Say-ge. Pretty self explanatory, well, Sage is anyway lol but I wanted Rena's named to be pronounced a certain way :P  
>  Rena left her clan from the Crystal Caves for various reasons. She's not much of a fighter, like her kin. She's more of a bookworm and avid history/myth hunter. That's not to say she can't fight, she'd just rather avoid it.  
>  I'm honestly not sure why Sage goes to Treasure Town yet. Her past is a mystery (oooo). ;P She comes from another continent though (not Mist/GTI). And yes, she has buttercups growing on her body. 'Variety' Pokemon will be featured in this fic/AU ;3  
>  I'm planning on making AU's and 'what if's' and maybe a companion fic or two to go along with how certain events could pan out, but we'll burn that bridge when we get there lol.

Chapter 1; Introduction  
The young blue and black bi pedal dog like Pokemon threw the leafy, wooden doors open to her home and workplace at Sharpedo's Bluff. On the way in she skidded to a stop just before the staircase that lead to the main floor, into the 'mouth' of the bluff, and switched the sign outside from 'Closed/On Break!' to 'Open/Welcome!'  
She spun on her heel, a few books, tomes, and misc items stacked in her arms, and hurried to the main room where the 'mouth' and reception was.  
She caught herself just before tripping on the stairs and continued the short descent. Once on the main floor, she sat her items on the counter to the side and settled in her comfy thick berry skin woven chair.  
She nabbed a random booked, titled 'Team Chaos' Ascent to Rayquaza's Descent and Thereafter' and flipped it open hastily to the first page.  
"But first..." she thought suddenly.  
She lifted another, more organized and thick book labelled 'Guests; Time; Payment; Tavern Duties' and carelessly thumbed her say through to the last few pages that documented the past day.  
Her head shot up briefly after she thought she heard the rustling of leaves against wood which would signify a customer or guest or weary traveller; a few moments later she returned to her studies.  
Business had been slow so far, she noted, as the last page was mostly blank, save for the last few guests who had left sometime after breakfast. She sighed and left it open, but set it aside next to her collection of new items she'd neatly put away later after business hours.  
She returned her focus to the book on Team Chaos and Rayquaza and greedily began diving into the detailed tale on how a shy, passive human turned into an Eevee partnered with an aggressive, loner type Pikachu and created the famous and considered legendary 'Team Chaos' and how they quickly became one of the best Rescue Teams. The story spiralled through their lives, as they ascended from rookie Rescuers to revered heroes in such a short time after defeating many legendary Pokemon, climbing treacherous dungeons and saving the world from an asteroid or meteor that came out of nowhere but had caused those numerous disasters many years past.  
The nerdy Riolu was so engrossed in her reading that she failed to notice a slightly beaten up Snivy approach the counter until she spoke up.  
"Excuse me, miss Rena?"  
Rena the Riolu jerked her head up and clumsily slid the book and a few other things onto the floor. She hurriedly scooped them up and dumped them back on the counter. The first thing the Riolu noticed was the golden flowers, buttercups, to be more precise, growing on the Snivy's tail.  
"Ah, yes, that's me! What may I help you with? Would you like a room? It's about 1,000 Poke a night. It's quiet, got a nice ocean breeze, the sunrise greets you warmly every morning, breakfast and other necessities and access to our massive archive are included in the payment. Oh! And taxes, of course."  
Rena grinned,  
"Your own private room, and-"  
"Yes, 'm aware of all this. Mr Spinda sent me. Said I'd appreciate it more here, since 'm looking for a long term stay. Not sure how long exactly so is if okay if I just hand over 3,500 right now? I'll cover the rest once I get a job and settle, promise."  
The Snivy sounded exhausted, as if she'd just gotten here from a long trek across the entire Grass Continent.  
"I'll just sign the Guest book here, right? My name's Sage, a pleasure."  
Sage loosened her pouch that was looped over her head hanging by her side and counted out 3,500 Poke and handed it to Rena.  
Rena deposited the money in the Safe Deposit Box, or SDB for short, and shook the sleepy, worn down Snivy's leaf paw.  
"You can work here, if you'd like. Could always use a helping hand!"  
Rena stretched her arms behind her back and sighed.  
"You got here just in time you know. The sun has gone down, any later and you'd be out of luck. Anyway, I'm sure you're eager to get some sleep! Let me show you to your room, Miss Sage."  
Rena leapt deftly over the desk and guided Sage to the cavernous depths of the bluff, where there were plenty of corridors and rooms to be shown off. She gave a quick tour, "bathrooms, archive, cafeteria, infirmary," and finally back tracked to the second floor, just below the reception area.  
"Most Grass types enjoy these rooms the best. They have more windows, so more sunlight and nature streams in. My room is just across from here, actually, on the opposite side. So, you know, if you need anything, I'm not far."  
Sage seemed impressed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and, with a whooshing wave of her buttercup tail, bid Rena a goodnight and settled in her room.  
After gathering her things from reception, making notes in the guest book and changing the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed', Rena herself secluded herself in her room, organized her new things in their proper places, and curled up on the soft Mareep wool tailored bed. She fell asleep, dreaming of mystical, rare Pokemon, humans, and lunatic Pokemon that think they're humans. She giggles in her sleep at the thought.  
Though, a small nagging drifts in and out as she does; wasn't there a Team Chaos located in Treasure Town, that had joined the prestigious Guild? She struggled to recall, but sleep took ahold of her clouded mind and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
